


The Oxman

by kissuai



Series: All the Ways I Love You [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantastic Racism, M/M, it's probably that racist dude in front of the barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuai/pseuds/kissuai
Summary: "Most people don’t look past the fact that I’m some ‘big, Qunari merc'."
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: All the Ways I Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094603
Kudos: 23





	The Oxman

**Author's Note:**

> as much as i want to take care of dorian, i also want to take care of bull so naturally this is what happens

Dorian had sprawled himself across the Iron Bull, idly skimming through a book when he heard it: some human grumbling to themself about how “the oxman must be mad, thinking he was in the same league with a face like  _ that _ .” If the way Bull shifted was any indication, he heard it too.

Dorian merely reached up to pat Bull on the cheek, eyes locked on ink, “Pay them no mind, clearly they have less eyes than you do.”

Bull huffed out his nostrils, shifting his hold on the man, “I’m fine, big guy. Most people don’t look past the fact that I’m some ‘big, Qunari merc’. Besides,” he let a hand slide under Dorian's ass and gave a squeeze, "Who  _ can _ compare to you?"

Dorian pursed his lips, almost as if he wanted to say something but turned the page and Bull figured that was the end of that. When he woke up the next morning, Dorian’s presence was replaced with a note in his full, flowing script:  _ If no one else, I think you’re beautiful. _


End file.
